Fairy Tail make a Fanfiction!
by XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX
Summary: Nah, bagaimana kalau anggota Fairy Tail membuat Fanfic? Dan karya seperti apa yang bakal mereka buat? RnR! Fairy Tail isn't mine! Chapter 5 update! Ternyata sosok Athena tidak seseram yang mereka bayangkan! SEMI-HIATUS
1. Permulaan Duel!

Haro minna!~

Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena belom bisa melanjutkan ficku yang berjudul 'FairyLoid Academy'.

Cerita ini jadi saat aku berpikir, mungkin lucu kalau 'mereka' juga bisa membuat fanfic! Mau tahu siapa 'mereka'? Baca saja cerita dibawah ini!

Normal POV

Hari yang ramai di guild, seperti biasa... Lucy,Natsu,Gray,Erza dan Wendy sedang bercakap-cakap tentang suatu hal.

"Natsu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"tanya Erza.

"Liat dong pake mata! Lagi ngetik!"bentak Natsu.

DUAG!

"AKU TANYA PELAN-PELAN... JANGAN DIBALES BENTAKAN!" teriak Erza beserta _death glare_-nya.

Wendy pun langsung melihat apa yang sedang Natsu lakukan, dan Wendy pun kaget.

"N-Natsu-san! Sejak kapan kamu hobi buat Fanfic?!"tanya Wendy.

"Ohh... Kemarin aku coba-coba buka, dan aku tertarik membuatnya... yah,emang garing, gaje dan-

"Coba kulihat!"kata Lucy yang memutus pembicaraan Natsu.

...

..

.

.

* * *

**Author's Name : Natsu Moe~Moe Kyun!~**

**Favorite Author : XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX **

**My Stories : Gray yang bego, ketimpuk semangka (?).**

**Bio :**

**Gw Natsu! Lagi nyariin bokap gw, Igneel!**

**Ciri2nya : Naga, merah, lumayan pemarah, cakep juga kagak (?).**

**Bagi yang menemukan, PM!**

**Profile Picture :**

**(Foto Natsu lagi 'chees~' bareng anak-anak di Cafe Moe Moe Kyun)**

Lucy dan Wendy _speechless_ ngeliat isi komputernya.

"Yah... mungkin aja ceritanya bagus!"kata Wendy sambil meng-'klik' cerita Natsu.

~Gray yang bego, ketimpuk semangka~

Normal POV

1 hari setelah kami ikut lomba makan pizza di mall, kami memenangkan hadiah berisi semangka.

"Natsu! Aku mau semangka yang berwarna biru!"teriak Lucy.

"Aku mau yang warna ungu!"teriak Erza.

"Aku maunya yang hijau!"teriak Wendy.

"Kalian ini gimana sih! Mana ada semangka warnanya pelangi gitu!" teriak Natsu.

Lalu Natsu menimpuk Gray dengan semangka.

Tamat.

* * *

...

...

...

..

.

"NATSUUUUUU! KENAPA KAU BIKIN KITA JADI BEGO HAH?! LAGIPULA KENAPA PENDEK,NGACO,SAMA NGGAK PAS AMA JUDULNYA,HAAAAHH?!"teriak Erza yang bawa gunting, Lucy yang memanggil Loki, dan Wendy yang mau nangis.

"Udah ku bilang,kan! Cerita ku emang jelek!"kata Natsu.

"Hey, mungkin ada yang nge-_flame_! Coba kuliat _review_nya!"kata Gray sambil meng'klik' _review._

REVIEWS:

No one review.

"Astaga... Natsu! Kau kenapa ga bilang padaku kalau kau mau ngebuat fanfic!"kata Lucy.

"Hah? Emangnya kamu pernah?"tanya Natsu.

"E-eehhh... kan aku lumayan sering buat novel diem-diem jadi... aku lumayan tau!"kata Lucy.

"Hooh? Coba kau buat!"kata Natsu.

"Aku juga mau coba buat! Sepertinya seru!"kata Wendy.

"Yahh... Aku juga lumayan suka membuat fic!"kata Erza.

"HEEEHH?! KAU PERNAH MEMBUAT FIC?!"teriak tim Natsu.

"Gak percaya? Sini-

**Author's Name : Erza Strawberry~**

**My Stories : The sweet time.**

"Hoo! Dari judulnya kedengarannya waras! Gak kayak punya Natsu! Aku coba buka ya!"kata Gray.

"TUNGGU"kata Erza mencegah.

"Kalian belom baca biodatanya!"kata Erza.

**Bio :**

**I'm Erza Scarlet. Bagi yang mau nge-baca FF ku...**

**WAJIB!**

**Memberikan ku sepotong kue dulu! Atau kau membuka-nya tanpa sengaja, tau sendiri akibatnya.**

Tim Natsu pun _sweatdrop_...

Akhirnya setelah meminta Mirajane, bartender di Fairy Tail, untuk membuatkan kue untuk Erza, kami pun dipersilahkan membaca Fic-nya.

DEG!

DEG!

* * *

Erza POV

Aku sangat ingin kembali ke masa-masa bahagia itu...

Masa-masa manis...

Masa-masa dimana aku bangga terhadapku sendiri...

Ya, masa-masa itu adalah...

MASA-MASA SAAT AKU MEMENANGKAN LOMBA MAKAN KUE SE-MAGNOLIA, DAN MEMENANGKAN 1 BOX KUE STROBERI!

Bagiku itu masa-masa yang tak bisa kulupakan...

Aku benar-benar ingin ke masa manis itu...

* * *

Tamat

...

...

"Maaf Erza,... ini... HEY READERS! MENURUT KALIAN INI GIMANA?"tanya Lucy.

"Yahh... Puisi nya bagus, tapi isinya kagak!"kata Natsu yang mengundang kemarahan Erza.

"Begini saja! Karena semua mau ngebuat fanfic, kenapa kita gak berlomba saja?!"tanya Erza.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"teriak team Natsu.

"Hoy! A-Aku saja ga mau!"teriak Gray.

"Sudah ga apa-apa Gray! Mungkin kalau kau bisa membuat yang bagus, kau bisa mengalahkan Natsu!"kata Lucy.

...

"OKAAAYYYY! KITA DUEL!"teriak Gray yang bersemangat.

"OOOOOUUUU!~"teriak team Natsu.

To Be Continued

Jangan lupa review, dll...

Next Chapter : Lucy and Wendy's Fanfiction.

Chapter 2 update mungkin... Selasa!

Dan Fic-ku yang FairyLoid Academy update Minggu/Sabtu!


	2. Chocolate and Vanilla

GOMENNAAAASAAAAIII! Author baru bisa updet sekarang!

Maaf... MAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFF! (?)

Fairy Tail isn't mine!

Warning : Garing, Gaje, blblaaaablaaa

Lucy POV

...

Haaahh... capeknya! Gimana gak capek, kemarin aja pulang jem 10! Untung dianterin pulang sama Natsu! Yahh... tetep aja tidurnya jem 1!

**Flashback : **

"**OOOOUUU!" teriak team Natsu.**

"**Jadi, duel pertama itu berkelompok! Mereka harus bekerja sama membuat fanfic terbaik! 1 kelompok : 2 orang! Kelompok yang menang, masuk ke babak final! Ngerti?" kata Erza.**

"**Gak tuh" kata team Natsu kecuali Erza.**

"**... Mending kita buat kelompoknya dulu deh!" kata Lucy.**

"**Lucy ama Wendy, Gray sama aku, Natsu sama... Oh iya! Tim kita kan ganjil!" kata Erza lagi.**

"**Aku sama siapa aja ga masalah kok! Sendiri juga boleh!" kata Natsu.**

"**Kalo kamu sendiri, PASTI LANGSUNG KALAH kok!" kata Gray yang mengundang kemarahan Natsu.**

"**Gray-saaaamaaaaaa~~~!" sapa seseorang dari belakang.**

"**WAAAHH! Juvia! Jangan kagetin orang sembarangan!" kata Gray.**

"**Ehehe~ **_**Gomen**_**~ Ngomong-ngomong... kalian lagi membicarakan apa?" tanya Juvia.**

"**JUVIA!" teriak Erza yang membuat Juvia terbang (?).**

"_**Ha-HAIIIII**_**?!" tanya Juvia sambil mendarat. **

"**Mau gak kamu ikut duel kami?" tanya Erza.**

"**Duel?"**

"**BLABLABLABLABLAAAA BLABLABLABLABLAAAA! BLABLABLA! Ngerti?" kata Erza.**

"**Hemmm... Aku bareng Natsu-san ya?" tanya Juvia sambil cemberut.**

"_**Please**_** Juvia! Maukah kau membantu kami?" tanya Gray dengan senyumannya. **

"**Baiklah.." kata Juvia pasrah.**

**Flashback : Off.**

Back to Lucy POV

Maka dari itu, hari ini Wendy datang kerumahku!~

TING TONG~

Ceklek! "_Irashaaii_~ Kita berjuang bersama ya!" kataku.

"_Yoroshiku nee_!~ A-aku.. gak terlalu bisa buat novel sih... emm... jadi... MAAFKAN AKUUU!" kata Wendy pake nangis.

'Lah? Nih anak kok nangis duluan? Orang kita kerja sama kok!' pikir ku.

"Oke, Wendy! Kau sudah buat _account _buat di FF?" tanyaku.

"Anoo... s-sudah!" kata Wendy.

* * *

**Author's Name : Wendy Sky Princess. **

**Favorite Author : Erza Strawberry (Lucy's mind : Nih anak nge-fans ama cerita kayak gituan?)**

**Bio : A-aku Wendy...**

**MAAFKAN AKUUU!**

* * *

...

"Wendy... KENAPA UDAH MINTA MAAF DULUAN SIH?!" tanyaku dengan emosi.

"Itu.. a-aku takut..." kata Wendy ketakutan.

"Ya sudahlah... Kamu belom buat cerita ya?" tanyaku.

"Belom... aku ga tau cara ngebuatnya..." kata Wendy.

"Kalau gitu, kita buat cerita di tempatmu dulu deh! Buat duel itu!~" kataku sambil mengedipkan mataku.

"O-oke... Boleh liat _account_ Lucy-san?" tanya Wendy.

"Eh? J-jangan ketawa oke?!" kata Lucy memperingatkan.

* * *

**Author's name : Celestial Heart.**

**Bio : I''m a celestial mage!~ Cool, beauty and rich! (Wendy nahan muntah)**

**Profile picture : Lucy lagi senyum lebar sekali~**

**My stories : 1. Other day, 2. The meaning of a Guild.**

* * *

...

"Waaaahh! Boleh kuliat ga ceritanya?" tanya Wendy.

"Boleh sih... tapi nanti waktunya habis! Kita bikin yang buat duel dulu!" kata Lucy.

"Oke~"

* * *

~**Chocolate and Vanilla**~

By : Celestial Heart and Wendy Sky Princess.

( Author's note : Ini bukan dari anime/ apapun. Ini cerita _original_-nya mereka!)

Normal POV.

Kalian tahu istilah '_Black and White'_?

Menandakan sikap seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian baik dan kepribadian buruk, bukan?

Tapi bagiku, 'Chocolate and Vanilla'.

Mau tahu cerita tentang itu?

...

Aku bersama dengannya hari itu.

Kami membeli es krim... Aku Vanilla dan dia Cokelat.

Aku sudah bersama dengannya 2 tahun...

Aku hanya berharap dia tak melupakanku...

Sampai suatu hari... Aku menemuinya bersama dengan orang lain.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa...

Bagiku, Dialah 'Chocolate'... Sesorang dengan sikap terburuk. Sangat buruk!

TAMAT

* * *

...

...

...

...

"Wendy, kayaknya _ending_-nya aneh deh!" kataku.

"Menurutku... tidak kok. Kenapa Lucy-san bisa bilang begitu?" tanya Wendy.

"Ehhh... Ga jadi deh. Ini sudah cukup bagus kok ceritanya!" kataku.

"... Bukannya dari atas sampai bawah Lucy-san yang ngerjain? Kenapa malah aku yang dipuji?" tanya Wendy.

"Eh? Tapi kamu juga membantu kok! Mencegahku untuk _Writer Block_ " kataku.

"Ehehe... Penasaran apa yang tim Natsu-san sama tim Gray-san buat! Pasti seru!" kata Wendy.

"... Mereka mah... yah... _Hopeless_ lah!" kataku.

"_Souka_? Hemm...! Oh iya! Aku mau dong baca FF-nya Lucy-san! 1 ajaa~ _Please_~" kata Wendy memohon.

"Eh? Boleh! Yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Ini aja deh! Kayaknya seru!" kata Wendy sambil meng'klik' salah satu cerita Lucy.

* * *

Other Day

(Author's note : Ini juga ga ada hubungannya ama anime)

Normal POV

The other day...

Aku masih berdiri di situ... Di tempat dimana kami selalu berada.

Merenungkan kejadian yang pernah kami alami...

Masa-masa senang dan juga pedih...

Kami alami dengan sukacita...

Tapi sekarang...

Aku tak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi...

Aku hanya bisa berharap aku dapat melupakannya...

Agar dia bisa berbahagia disana...

* * *

TAMAT

"Hiks... Hiks! Menyedihkaaann! Huwaaaaa!" kata Wendy sambil nangis-nangis gaje.

"E-eehh... i-iya... lap dulu ya air matamu!" kataku sambil memberikan tissue.

Tiba-tiba, ceritaku yang tadi di _review_ sesorang..

Isinya :

Name : Athena Ringbell

_Discontinue it, or i will spam it!_

"Waahh! Lucy-san! Kok... SPAM?!" kata Wendy histeris.

Siapa sih Athena Ringbell itu?

To Be Continued (Sabtu/Minggu)

Review!


	3. Tukang cuci gosok yang ikemen

Oke minna-saaaann!

Sepertinya saya ga usah menjelaskan kenapa saya baru buat hari ini … Baca aja kenapa di FF ku yang 'FairyLoid Academy Chapter 7' Oke? *Digetok readers*

LANGSUNG SAJAAA~

(Bagi penggemar Grayza, ini chapter yang pas untuk kalian)

Normal POV

Hari ini Erza akan pergi kerumah Gray untuk membuat FF bersama!

"…Dia belom datang ya? Gw udah ngantuk duluan…" kata Gray sambil tidur-tiduran di kasur.

**Flashback :**

"OKE! FLASHBACKNYA SAMA! GA USAH DITERANGIN LAGI!" kata Author ngamuk (?).

**Flashback (Baca di Chapter 2) **

Ting! Tong!

"Hey Gray! Cepat buka pintunya! Tanganku sudah pegel nih!" teriak Erza dari luar.

"Sabar! Sabar! Pegel? Emangnya kenap-

…

"-pa! Hoi! Kau kesini bukan untuk nginep kan?! Kenapa bawa koper 32 biji?!" teriak Gray.

"DIAM!" kata Erza dengan _death glare_ andalannya.

"A-Aye…"

.

.

'Ukkhh… gak enak banget rasanya! Di kamar ku… berdua doang sama Erza… Cewek dan cowok… Setan dan manusia… Dan dia membuka kulkas ku-'

"ERZA! Ngapain lu buka-buka kulkas orang?!" teriakku histeris.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Kalo kue ku ga ditaruh di kulkas ntar kan mencair!" kata Erza dengan santainya.

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA! D-disitu kan ada…-

Gray belum selesai bicara, Erza sudah melihat barang yang dimaksud Gray.

"G-Gray! S-sejak kapan kamu koleksi yupi(permen) ama sugus(permen) yang bentuknya _Hello Kitty_?!" teriak Erza.

"B-Bukan koleksi! Waktu itu, pas beli deterjen ama pelembut pakaian dapet hadiah ini!" kata Gray.

"…Deterjen ama pelembut pakaian? Emangnya lu tukang cuci gosok?" Tanya Erza.

…

"BUKAAAAANNNN!" teriak Gray sekencang suara petasan.

.

.

10 _minutes later_.

"Hoi, Erza! Sampai kapan mau bongkar-bongkar isi rumah orang? Kapan buat _fanfic_ nya nih?!" Tanya Gray.

"Mmmm… sebentar lagi!" kata Erza sambil bongkar-bongkar isi lemari bajuku.

"Gyaa! Jangan bongkar lemari gw! I-isinya…

…

Gray emang kasian ya? Ga sempet ngomong, Erza sudah melihat isinya…

"Gray… ternyata… kamu tuh… bener-bener.." kata Erza sambil _facepalm_.

"B-Bukan begitu! Itu Cuma-

"APANYA?! SUDAH JELAS INI BAJU COSPLAY! COSPLAY HATSUNE MIKU! UKURANNYA XXL (?)!" teriak Erza histeris.

"DAN LENGKAP DENGAN WIG,AKSESORIS, DAN ALAT-ALAT _MAKE UP_!" lanjutnya.

"B-Bukan i-itu-

"Gak salah lagi… kamu pasti… TUKANG CUCI GOSOK KAN?!"

.

.

"Hah? BUKAN! Sudahlah, jangan liat isi lemari bajuku lagi!" kata Gray sambil menarik tangan Erza.

"Eh? Kyaa!" teriak Erza.

GEDUBRAK!

…

Gray dan Erza pun jatuh bersamaan, dan… Gray berada di atas Erza.

"... Eh…" kata Gray sambil nge-_blush_.

"Apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Kapan bikin FF nya?" Tanya Gray lagi.

"Iya.. sebelumnya.. MINGGIR DULU!" kata Erza sambil _death glare._

"A-Aye"

.

.

.

5 _minutes lat_er!~

"Sebelumnya… gw pengen liat _account _lu!" kata Erza.

"Iya… ini

* * *

**Author's name : Gray Ice Kawaii~ (-_- Author sampe geli)**

**Favorite story : Other Day (Buatan Lucy)**

**Bio : Saya seorang **_**Ice-Mage**_** dari Fairy Tail! DAN INGAT! SAYA BUKAN TUKANG CUCI GOSOK!**

**Profile picture : (Jemuran Gray)**

* * *

…

..

.

"Oke, gw tau ini aneh! Dan gw belom buat 1 cerita pun!" kata Gray.

"Tau, sekarang kita bikin FF kayak gimana nih? Ada ide?" Tanya Erza.

"…Ga tau" kata Gray.

!

"Oh, tiba-tiba gw dapet ide bagus! Sini komputer lu!" kata Erza sambil membawa pergi komputer Gray.

"Hoi! K-komputer gw!" teriak Gray dengan _backsound_ : Butiran Debu. (?)

.

.

~Erza's House~

"Hehehe… _gomen_, Gray! Tapi ide ini sangatlah cemerlang!" kata Erza sambil ketawa yandere.

"HATCHIIIII! Duh, perasaan gw ga enak nih!" kata Gray.

.

.

30 _minutes later_.

"Selesai! Aku _publish_ dulu ah~" kata Erza.

…

Diam-diam Gray membuka _fanfiction_ Erza dari _tab_ miliknya!

"A-APA APAAN INI?!" teriak Gray histeris.

* * *

KISAH TUKANG CUCI GOSOK IKEMEN

Normal POV

Salam kenal semua! Namaku adalah Grei Pulbustereh! Aku adalah cowok terpopuler di kota ini! Seperti yang kau lihat, aku bekerja sebagai tukang cuci gosok.

Kenapa?

KARENA!

Deterjen dan gosokan sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku!

Banyak yang menawari ku untuk jadi model iklan, seperti : Iklan _shampoo_, dll…. TAPI ITU SEMUA KUTOLAK!

Karena…

Di dunia ini…

Aku hanya mencintai cucian!

TAMAT

* * *

…

..

.

"ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Gray sambil ngacir ke rumah Erza.

"Apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Kenapa… kau… buat… FF seperti ini?!" teriak Gray.

"Ga masalah kan? Banyak yang _review_ kok!" kata Erza santai.

Reviews :

_Celestial Heart_ : Bwakakakak! XD Entah kenapa aku jadi kebayang Gray!

_Wendy Sky Princess_ : Tokoh utamanya sangat mirip Gray-san!

…

"Astaga…" kata Gray sambil _facepalm_.

"Eh? Ada yang _review_ lagi?" kata Erza.

KLIK!

Isinya :

_Athena Ringbell_ : _Discontinue it, or i will spam it!_

_"Eh?"_

Lagi-lagi orang yang sama…

Sebenarnya… siapa sih Athena itu?

TO BE CONTINUE!

Banyak yang nanya, Athena itu siapa sih? Coba aja liat di biodata ku!~

RnR!

Kalo Cuma read, ga review itu GREGET!


	4. Athena Ringbell pt 1

Halo de~su! Maaf, ternyata author lagi semi-hiatus de~su! Etto… Berhubung lagi semi-hiatus… Mohon maaf kalau saya bakal meng-update lama de~su!

Udah, mari kita memiringkan mata (?) kembali ke cerita (?).

.

.

Warning : OOC, bahasa gaul, dll!

Fairy Tail bukan punyaku! Yang fitnah, bacok aja! (?)

.

.

Normal POV

Pagi yang cerah di kota Magnolia… Para anggota Fairy Tail sedang sibuk di guild… Sedangkan Lucy dkk sedang mengadakan rapat di apartemen Lucy.

.

.

"Kenapa harus di apartemen gue? Ga bisa di tempat lain apa?" Tanya gadis berambut _blonde_ itu, alias Lucy Heartfillia.

"Eh? Kan rumahku berantakan!" jawab laki-laki berambut salmon itu, alias Natsu Dragneel.

"Disini _Free Wi-fi_.." kata laki-laki yang ga make baju, alias Gray Fullbuster.

"Di sini juga ada AC" kata kucing berwarna biru, alias Happy.

"Ada kulkas…" jawab gadis berambut _scarlet_, alias Erza Scarlet.

"Ehehehe… Di sini juga ada lanjutan komik Nakay*shi!" kata gadis berambut biru, alias Wendy Marvell.

"Ada Gray-sama!" jawab gadis berambut biru bergelombang, alias Juvia Loxar.

"Hey! ERZA! KUE YANG BARU GW BELI KEMAREN JANGAN DIMAKAN! TIAP HARI SENIN BUY 1 GET 1 FREE TAU! KALO MAU PASANG WI-FI, LAPOR DONG KE TUKANG KOMPUTER! (?) NAKAY*SHI BISA DIBELI DI GR*MEDIA! AC TINGGAL DIBELI AJA KEK!" bentak Lucy.

.

.

.

Hening~

.

.

"Oke! Mari kita bahas tentang… 'spammer' itu!" kata Lucy memecah keheningan.

"Spammer? Siapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ah! Gadis itu…" kata Wendy.

"Athena Ringbell!"

#jengjeng! XD

"Athena itu! Dia pernah review FF ku! Katanya… Diskon.. tea Nu eat? Or I will sepem eat? Apaan sih tu?" Tanya Gray dengan bahasa Inggris yang ancur!

(Baca : Discontinue it, or I will spam it!)

"… Lu les inggris ga?" Tanya Erza dingin.

"Kagak." Jawab Gray singkat.

…

"Tapi apa alasan Athena-san sampai dia mau nge-spam FF kita?" Tanya Juvia.

"Itu dia! Kita bahkan ga kenal dia! Kenapa tiba-tiba…" kata Erza.

"Mungkin kita bisa dapat info dari biodata nya!" kata Wendy.

"Iya ya! Ayo kita liat!" kata Lucy sambil meng'klik' nama Athena Ringbell.

… Loading …

DEG! DEG!

TEK!

Sesaat, ruang tamu Lucy pun menjadi gelap, komputer error, lampu juga ikut mati..

"G-

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"A-Apa ini kutukan Athena?!" teriak Lucy histeris.

"Hwaaa! Aku takut! Gimana nih!" kata Wendy sambil nangis.

"GRAY-SAMA!" kata Juvia sambil memeluk… botol Aqua yang dikira Gray.

"Listrik mati?! Sialan! Kue gw bisa meleleh ntar!" teriak Erza histeris.

"PLN nomor telponnya berapa?" Tanya Natsu.

.

.

.

CTEK!

"Ah! Nyala lagi…" kata Lucy.

"T-tadi itu… apa?" Tanya Gray yang baru keluar dari toilet.

"LAH?! GRAY-SAMA DISANA?! Jadi… yang kupeluk itu siapa?" Tanya Juvia sambil melirik kea rah botol Aqua.

"Tadi di toilet gimana?" Tanya Natsu.

"Hm? Lampu nya kagak mati loh!" balas Gray.

.

"Tadi itu… Beneran kutukan Athena?!" Tanya Happy ketakutan.

"M-Mana mungkin! A-ayo kita cek 1 kali lagi!" kata Wendy sambil membuka komputer Lucy.

.

**Search : Athena Ringbell**

**Not found.**

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Gimana ini?! Kalo kita terus melanjutkan lomba kita… Bisa-bisa FF kita di spam!" teriak Lucy.

"Memang sebaiknya… kita tunda dulu! Sekarang tugas kita… MENCARI TAHU SIAPA ITU ATHENA RINGBELL!" perintah Erza.

"Osu!~"

….

"Cara nyarinya gimana?" Tanya Juvia.

"Gampang atuh! Tinggal search nama itu di .kom kok!" jawab Natsu gaje.

"Baiklah!"

…

**Search : Athena Ringbell**

**Found : 1**

"Yes! Ketemu!" jawab Natsu.

"Etto… Biar kubaca! Seorang gadis kerajaan ternama yang menghilang 6 tahun lalu, keadaannya sampai sekarang masih misteri… Tapi ada rumor kalau ia berada di kota Magnolia…" kata Lucy.

"Di kota kita? Gampang dong carinya!" kata Gray bersemangat.

"Tapi kota kita kan luas sekali… Mana bisa cuma kita ber 7?!" Tanya Happy.

"Dan katanya Athena Ringbell itu salah satu _mage_ terkuat! Dia menduduki peringkat 1 lomba makan kerupuk 17 Agustus… Hah? Kok gini?" kata Lucy bingung.

"… Sebentar! 6 tahun yang lalu?!" kata Juvia tiba-tiba.

"Iya, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu Juvia-san?" Tanya Wendy penasaran.

"Itu… peristiwa hilangnya kalung putri kerajaan Ringbell akibat kebakaran!" jawab Juvia.

"Hah? Kalung? Nama kalung nya apa?" Tanya Erza.

"… _Triangle Pearl_! Kalung yang bisa merubah umur dan penampilan kita!" jawab Juvia.

"Eh?"

…

"Yahh… jadi kita makin susah untuk melacak keberadaanya dong?" kata Natsu.

"Entahlah… Mungkin kita bisa cari bantuan di guild!" jawab Gray.

"Semoga saja mereka mau membantu kita…" kata Wendy.

~ Guild~

"Athena Ringbell? Ahh… salah satu _mage_ terkuat itu ya?" kata seseorang berambut putih, alias Mirajane.

"Apa Mira-san tahu sesuatu tentang Athena itu?" Tanya Lucy.

Mirajane menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia…"

Suasana di guild semakin menegang…

"Tapi minggu lalu ikut rapat bersama _master_ dari guild Mermaid Heel!" jawab Mirajane penuh keyakinan.

"Benarkah?! Ayo kita kesana! Terima kasih Mira!" kata Gray.

"Sama-sama!~"

.

.

…

"Kenapa tidak langsung kau beritahu mereka dimana letak Athena itu, Mira?" Tanya seorang kakek tua, alias Makarov. Master dari guild Fairy Tail.

Mirajane hanya bisa tersenyum usil.

"Karena… ini bisa menjadi petualangan bagi mereka!~"

To Be Continue de~su!

Review de~su!


	5. Athena Ringbell pt2

Minoka : Hey yo! Minna! Im back de~su!

Lucy : Iyee, lu hiatus lama amat thor! -_-

Minoka : -w-" Gomen~ Lagi terobsesi ama HxH 2011 sih!

Gray : Trus lu ninggalin gue dan kawan-kawan neh? (ooc mode)

Minoka : Eh, Gray! Tau kagak? Gw muph-on dari lu ke Killua! Killua itu jauh lebih unyu-unyu, kawaii, keren dan killer! Dan oleh karena itu gw ma-

Lucy : Iya iya cukup! Disclaimer : FT bukan milik Minoka, kalau iya, Graylu pasti happening (?) :v

Gray : Warning : OOC,Gaje,Garing,dll.

* * *

.

.

Athena Ringbell pt.2

.

.

In Front Of Mermaid Heel's Guild

TING TONG!~ TING TONG!~

"WOOOOIII! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak anak laki-laki berambut pink salmon, alias Natsu Drageneel sambil ngamuk.

"Natsu! Sabar sedikit kek!" bentak anak perempuan berambut Scarlet, alias Erza Scarlet.

"Ih! Berisik sekali sih!" sahut seorang gadis berambut hitam kecoklat-an, alias Kagura Mikazuchi, _member_ dari Mermaid Heel.

"Ah! Kau… Gakura Zuchikami?" Tanya anak laki-laki setengah telanjang (?), alias Gray Fullbuster.

"Sok tau lu! Dia kan Kamigura Kazuchi! Iya kan?" sahut Natsu sambil meng-_glare_ Gray.

"GW KAGURA MIKAZUCHI!" teriak Kagura OOC (?).

JEGER! (?)

Sesaat ada petir dan kilat yang menyambar Gray dan Natsu.

"Hahh… Sudahlah. Oh iya, ada perlu apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Kagura.

"… Kita mau ngapain ya awalnya? ._." Tanya Natsu.

"Nah loh, gw juga lupa w0~" jawab Gray lebay (?).

BLETAK!

"Omae-tachi… KITA KESINI KAN BUAT NYARI INFORMASI TENTANG ATHENA RINGBELL!" teriak gadis berambut _blonde_, yang baru sempet muncul sekarang, alias Lucy Heartfillia.

"Oiyaaa! Kagu-cchi! Kau tau dimana orang yang namanya Athena Ringbell?" Tanya Natsu.

"Athena? Hmmm… Minggu lalu master mengadakan rapat dengan gadis itu sih…" jawab Kagura.

"Kau tahu dimana Athena-san sekarang?" Tanya gadis berambut biru, alias Wendy Marvell.

"Hmm, mungkin master tahu sesuatu. Tunggu disini ya!" kata Kagura.

.

.

.

"Nah sekarang kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Natsu.

"Natsu-san! Kita belum buat FF untuk duel!" sahut seorang gadis berambut biru ikal, alias Juvia Loxar.

"Hah? Gw lagi kehabisan ide! Lu sendiri deh yang buat!" jawab Natsu singkat.

"Huh! Ya sudah, kalau Natsu-san gak menang, bukan salahku loh!" kata Juvia sambil membuka komputer yang entah darimana datangnya ._./ (?).

.

.

.

45 menit berlalu…

"Si Kagura kemana sih?! Lama amat!" kata Gray kesal.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi.." kata Lucy sambil membaca novel yang dia bawa.

"Dekita! Natsu-san! Jangan komplen ya!" teriak Juvia tiba-tiba.

"Sini kulihat!"

* * *

Me and My Diary

Karya : Water Lovey-dovey Gray'sWife (?)

Normal POV

Hai, aku adalah sebuah diary! Pemilikku bernama Via! (Diambil dari nama juVIA).

Dia adalah seorang gadis manis yang selalu merawatku dengan baik. Kadang, ia menulis diary tentang hal-hal menyenangkan saat pacarnya GRAY FULLBUSTER (Gray POV : Napa nama gue di caps Lock? *facepalm*), kencan dengannya atau membelikannya es krim. Tapi terkadang ia juga sering menuliskan hal-hal menyedihkan seperti saat ia bertengkar dengan pacarnya GRAY FULLBUSTER (Gray POV : ga usah di Repeat 2x bisa ga?!), atau saat saingan cintanya yaitu gadis berambut blonde bernama LUCY HEARTFILLIA menyuruhnya untuk putus dengan GRAY FULLBUSTER. (Lucy POV : Sabar Gray! Aku mengerti perasaan mu! :'))

Tapi Via selalu bisa mengatasi seluruh masalah itu! Dan sekarang, Via sudah bertunangan dengan GRAY FULLBUSTER dan mereka telah merencanakan hari pernikahan mereka! Aku senang sekali karena gaun yang akan dipakai Via manis sekali! Kenapa aku bisa tau? Karena Via menggambarnya di buku diary kesayangannya, AKU!~ Via hanya berharap, kehidupannya bersama suami barunya bisa berjalan lancar… Bebas dari kemacetan, Tiap hari Selasa beli pizza buy 1 get 1, atau membetulkan bajaj.. (Lucy POV : Loh? Kok jadi gaje begini sih? -,-)

THE END

…

"Lumayanlah! Bagus juga!" puji Natsu.

"… Aku merasa dipermalukan…" kata Gray.

"… Aku juga…" sahut Lucy.

"Minna! Omatase! Etto, kata master, Athena tinggal sendiri di tempat ini!" kata Kagura sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Natsu dkk.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Wendy.

"Sini, biar kubaca… Ehm! Real Estate, komplek gueOTAKUsejati, Alamatnya … KilluaPunyaGue123, Nomor telponnya 081-KILLUAITUPUNYAGUE! (?)" kata Erza _sweatdrop_.

"Emangnya tempat seperti ini ada di dunia nyata?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ada. Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh kok! Lurus, belok kanan, lurus lagi sampai di persimpangan jalan, belok kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, lurus lagi, kanan, kiri, kanan, dan belok kanan, lurus sampe rumah paling pojok!" jelas Kagura panjang lebar.

Natsu dkk _speechless_.

"Oke, makasih info-nya Kagura-san!" kata Wendy sebelum pergi.

"Sama-sama! Hati-hati!" jawab Kagura.

.

.

.

.

"Mavis-sama, apa rencana anda sebenarnya?" Tanya Kagura.

"Ehh? Kau sadar aku ada disini?" jawab Mavis.

"Begitulah"

"Fufufu~ Aku ingin mengerjai mereka 'sedikit'!" kata Mavis.

…

"AKHIRNYA!-

"-KITA-

"SAMPAI JUGA!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Aduh! Apanya yang deket? Kita berjalan udah 1 jem-an nih!" kata Erza.

"Sudahlah! Toh kita sudah sampai ke rumahnya!" jawab Juvia.

"T-tapi rumahnya ini… besar sekali! Mirip rumah keluarga Sanzenin!" kata Gray.

TING TONG

.

.

.

10 menit berlalu…

KRIEEET

"Eh! Pintunya terbuka tuh! Masuk duluan gih sana!" usir Lucy.

"Ehh, ga mau! Kan ada aturan 'Ladies First'!" jawab Natsu gugup.

"Kita masuk bersamaan aja!" kata Wendy.

"Baiklah! 1! 2! 3…

BRAK!

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

"P-pi-pintunya tertutup sendiri!" teriak Lucy histeris.

"_Omae tachi…_

Natsu dan Gray merinding…

"_Ada perlu apa kalian kerumahku?"_

Lucy, Wendy, Erza dan Juvia freeze di tempat.

TEP TEP

"Hei! Nengok ke belakang dong! Jangan _blocking_!" kata gadis misterius itu.

SRAT~

.

.

.

Natsu dkk cengo, nganga.

"_Mattaku! Jangan melihatku seperti melihat semut dong! Kalian jahat!_" kata gadis kecil itu sambil ngambek

.

.

.

'Athena Ringbell itu… anak berumur 6 tahun?!'

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
